


Chambre

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [32]
Category: Legion (TV), Marvel
Genre: Confusion, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drabble, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Qui est David ?Qu'est-il ?
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Chambre

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.
> 
> Heu... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je viens littéralement de terminer la saison 1, soyez gentils pas de spoil, et j'avais juste besoin d'écrire.  
> Ça n'a pas de sens. Pas sans bien se rappeler de la saison 1, je suppose.   
> J'sais pas.   
> J'avais juste besoin d'écrire ça.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Vrai.

Pas vrai.

Réalité.

Pensées.

Souvenir.

Terreur.

Oubli.

Qui est il ? Qu’est-il ?

Voix.

Silence.

Médicaments.

Chambre.

Vide.

Amour.

Alors… Il n’est pas malade ?

Peur.

Incompréhension.

Voix.

Toutes ces voix….

Syd.

Amy…

AMY.

Ces pouvoirs… Ces stimuli… Cette réalité qui s’offre à lui… Il ne comprend pas. Il est perdu.

Rire.

Yeux jaunes.

Vide.

Oubli.

Incomplet.

Deux.

Il veut être plus que ça. Il veut… Il veut vivre. Se comprendre. Comprendre son monde. Comprendre son cerveau.

Est-ce possible ?

L’hôpital, si longtemps…

Peut il vraiment être…. Être…. l’inverse de malade ?

Non.

Il se sent brisé.

Contrôle.

Lâché prise.

Il veut vivre.


End file.
